Rey the Hedgedragon (JTH)
History He is a Draconian inhabitant in Draconia, a large village in a large island near Seaborgia. His village was attacked by Reff the Ghosthog & was one of Reff's victims of possession. He is the main villain in The Legend of the Four Leaders 'series, but his alignment was changed months ago, before a bad ghost named '''Reff the Ghosthog, '''possessed his body. But Reff got bored and got out from his body, thinking that Rey was a useless body to possess. Then he tested Rey, he changed him from human into a hedgehog, to fight him. But Reff is too strong for Rey to fight. Reff threw him in a portal to Ventilus. Then he is one of Josh's friends. As his parents are missing, he can't go back to his home, because it was all trashed. He finds a haven, called the Arctical Island. He had a normal life, eating berries in the trees & hunting for food. When he is called for help, he comes to the destination quickly & helps his allies without complain. Personality He is a bit ignorant and egotistic, so it leads to a rivalry with Josh. He has been proven to be very loyal. Due to his kindness, his anger becomes ineffective. Abilities He is very good in water spells. Like Josh, he doesn't use Chaos Powers often. He has the Water Dragon Core (Naga Core) to amplify his strength. He taps into the core to transform to various Dragon Forms. He has superhuman strength. He is known to break metal with a punch. Weaknesses He is weak to electricity, because his power is also water. And also, he is the slowest thinker in Josh's group. He has some disadvantages when fighting Josh. His water powers makes a disadvantage for him because Josh's wind powers can freeze water. If he is strained by too much negative emotions, he can be uncontrollable during his Devil Full Dragon Form. Weapons *Aqua Saber- Rey's melee weapon. It is a steel sword with a golden water blade. The golden blade is the one that imbues with water power. *Flare Pistol- Rey's primary ranged weapon. It is a pistol that fires burning bullets. It could be charged for a mega flare. *Nature Bow- Rey's secondary ranged weapon that fires duplicating arrows. It could be fused with Chaos Spear to make it effective to kill more enemies. *Earth Knife- a knife that is made with rocks. It could slice an enemy twice. *Devil Whip- a whip that could hit the enemy hard. Its edge is sharp that it could lacerate an enemy. Its disadvantage is that an ally is hit with this whip, the ally will have bruises or wounds. *Boomuriken- a shuriken fused with a boomerang. It could lacerate many enemies because it is a boomerang, it could also home on an enemy for only 15 seconds. He only uses them for emergencies. Appearance He has blue fur, red streaks, and black shoes with a yellow stripe. When he goes to his partial Dragon form, he grows a dragon's mouth & wings. Friends *Josh the Hedgehog *All Josh's friends Rivals Enemies *Dr. EggRey (worst enemy) *Mecha Josh *Mecha Rey (replica) Forms 'Main Forms *Super Rey- Rey's form that can be activated with the 7 Chaos Emeralds. *Hyper Rey- Rey's form that can be activated with the 7 Super Emeralds, enhanced by the Master Emerald. *Ultimate Rey- Rey's form that can be activated with the 7 Ultra Emeralds. *Legend Rey- Rey's form that can be accessed with the 12 Infinity Emeralds. 'Other Forms' *Darkus Rey- Rey's form that can be activated with the Darkus Emerald. *Pyrus Rey- Rey's form that can be activated with the Pyrus Emerald. *Aquos (Rising) Rey- Rey's form that can be activated with the Aquos Emerald. 'Main Dragon Forms' *Dragon Form Stage 1- Rey taps onto his core & his muscles get bulkier. *Dragon Form Stage 2- Unlike Stage 1, Rey's muscles get more bulkier, his spikes get sharp, & his muzzle deveops a blue shade. *Full Dragon Form- final stage of Rey's Dragon Form. Rey's appearance becomes extremely bulkier. Rey's face becomes a dragon. The Naga Core appears on his chest, he develops a dragon's tail, & he develops wings. **Full Water Dragon Mode- Rey absorbs literal water while in Full Dragon Mode & taps onto his core & he transforms to this mode. He develops a bluer shade with a mix of cyan. This mode grants him a stronger set of water abilities. **Full Fire Dragon Mode- Rey absorbs literal fire while in Full Dragon Mode & taps onto his core & he transforms to this mode. His blue color becomes pure red. This mode grants him a stronger set of fire abilities. **Full Seafire Dragon Mode- Rey absorbs literal fire & water, then he taps onto his core & he transforms to this mode. This mode grants him an additional head. Trivia *He had a Water Dragon Core (Naga Core) legacy from his ancestors. *He resembles Gamel in Kamen Rider OOO, but only has a big heart. Category:Hybrids Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Chaos Abilities